The invention is based on a fuel injection valve as defined hereinafter. A fuel injection valve has already been disclosed (DE 34 11 537 A1) in which the two guide sections on the valve needle and the guide faces provided for guiding the valve needle on the inside of the valve housing are machined by means of a costly paired grinding in order to achieve a narrow guidance play, which is a prerequisite for low wear and a leakproof valve.